The Order of Balance (The Elder Scrolls Version)
by The Authors of Unity
Summary: The Dragonborn, Baldor Blade-Breaker, thought his adventures were over. But fate calls upon him again after rifts open in the fabric of reality, causing unknown threats from various worlds to invade Mundus. Baldor and his friends must unite with the heroes from these new worlds if they hope to win. Soon to be the largest crossover fic on this entire site.


**Mark Grimaldo: Hello! So we had promised in the trailer that this story would be published in February. However, we had to release it early because it's going to take longer to kick off the main story. Most of our other stories for this gigantic crossover will only need three chapters before the plot starts, but this one will probably need five. Also, it should be noted that the Dragonborn in this story is based on the one from the trailers and promotional posters, that way everyone can picture him more easily. One more thing, in this story, Tamriel is on a realistic scale. That means cities are much larger with much more buldings, and walking from one side of Skyrim to the other takes several weeks. So anyway, here is the first chapter.**

* * *

**Tirdas, 10:37 AM, 2nd of Hearthfire, 4E 201**

A young Nord woman stood before the grand palace known as Dragonsreach. She had a smooth face for the most part, but her hardened cheek bones and slightly prominent brow were clear signs that she was a warrior. Her black hair came down to her chin, with a single braid in the front. She brushed aside a stray lock that hand dangled in front of her green eyes. She was dressed in a set of reliable steel armor with no shoulder-guards. Her sword rested properly in its sheath by her hip, and she dutifully carried her shield. "Time to meet my new Thane," she told herself. About an hour ago, Lydia had received word that someone had slain a dragon near the Western Watchtower. No less than five minutes later, the entire sky roared with the word 'Dovahkiin'. Before the dragon slayer had even returned to Whiterun, rumors were spreading like crazy that he was the Dragonborn of legend. Lydia was not one for gossip, and preferred to find out for herself. Shortly before the dragon slayer had returned, Lydia's father Hrongar had informed her that her uncle Balgruuf, Jarl of Whiterun, had intended to name this new hero as Thane, regardless of whether or not he truly was Dragonborn. Lydia was to serve as his new personal housecarl, and to stand by his side on his travels. Lydia was more than happy to accept such an honor. She had been training as a soldier ever since she was old enough to hold a sword, and to this day was considered the strongest woman in Whiterun, but never had she even dreamed of becoming a dragon slayer. She confidently held her head up high as she crossed the moat to the palace and opened the large door.

Dragonsreach was truly a marvel to behold, with a thirty-foot tall roof and a stair case that lead up to the main hall which was adorned with two large dining tables and a roaring fire pit in the center. At the very end was the Jarl's throne, upon which Lydia's uncle Balgruuf sat. She could see him with Proventus and her father Hrongar at his side, speaking to a fourth man wearing studded armor. "That must be him," she told herself. She could not hear what they were saying from far away, and so she decided to walk back down the stairs for now and wait patiently by the door. A few minutes later, Lydia saw the dragon slayer begin walking down the steps. He was a man wearing studded armor with iron boots and gauntlets. His iron helmet partially obscured his face, and had two large horns curving down and inward. His lack of sleeves showed off his very toned arms. Anyone could tell just from looking that they were very strong in spite of their relatively small size. He had a steel sword at his side and carried a banded iron shield. Lydia stepped in front of the dragon slayer as he approached the doors. She gave a small bow with one hand on her chest. "The Jarl has appointed me to be your housecarl." She stood right back at attention. "It's an honor to serve you."

The dragon slayer removed his iron helmet, revealing a Nord with chin-length brown hair and light blue eyes. He had a face that could only be described as "rugged", with strong cheek bones, a semi-prominent brow, and a stubble. His nose, however, was rather smooth and narrow. Lydia had to admit he was somewhat handsome. The dragon slayer's helmet magically disappeared inside his bag. (Lydia had always wondered how that was possible.) He gave a small bow as well. "It's good to meet you." His voice was rather young. His Cyrodiilic accent made it plainly obvious that he was not a Skyrim native. "Do you mind if I ask a few questions?" Lydia made a 'go ahead' gesture with her free hand. "Well, Balgruuf told me that I'm a Thane. What exactly does that mean?"

Lydia smiled. "The Jarl has recognized you as a person of great importance in the hold. A hero! Guards will know to look the other way if you tell them who you are."

The dragon slayer smirked. "That sounded a little rehearsed."

Lydia scratched the back of her head nervously. "Yeah... I had just been told an hour ago that I was to be your housecarl, so I didn't really have time to prepare."

"Don't worry about it. So what exactly does a housecarl do?"

"Well, as my Thane, I am sworn to your service. I'll guard you and all you own with my life."

The dragon slayer paused for a moment to think. "Well that doesn't sound very fun!" he said with a laugh. "Tell you what, I could use an adventure buddy. It gets boring travelling by yourself. Believe me. I travelled Cyrodiil by myself for three years before coming to Skyrim. There was no one to complain to about the rough terrain, I couldn't play _I Spy_, and worst of all, I didn't have anyone to share stories with!" Lydia couldn't help but laugh at her Thane's sense of humor. She was expecting a battle-hardened warrior who would only open his mouth to intimidate his enemies, and was relieved to see just how friendly he was. "Plus, you can answer any questions I might have about Skyrim while we travel. How about it?"

Lydia smiled. "Sounds like fun. Lead the way."

"Oh, is it alright if I hand you a few things?"

Lydia's smile quickly disappeared. _'Great. We've only known each other for two minutes and he's already using me as a pack mule'_. "I am sworn to carry your burdens," she said with annoyance.

The dragon slayer ignored her sarcastic comment and pulled an orcish axe, a steel helmet with horns, and a few healing potions out of his bag. "Here. I thought you might need some reliable protection while we travel."

Dumbfounded, Lydia took the horned steel helmet and put it on. _'Oooohhhh. I feel like such an ass right now.'_ She holstered the axe by her right hip and put the potions in her own bag. "Umm. Thanks."

"I'll hold your sword if you want," said the dragon slayer.

Lydia slowly unhooked the sword from her belt. _'Yep. I'm a total bitch.'_ She handed it over and replied sheepishly. "S... Sorry about... what I said."

He took the sword and placed it in his seemingly bottomless bag. "Don't worry about it. By the way, if you wake up one day missing an arm, I had nothing to do with it." The two Nords laughed some more. "But seriously, it's fine. My name's Baldor, by the way. Baldor Blade-Breaker."

Lydia smiled again. "I'm Lydia."

"We need to get you a cooler name," said Baldor.

"By the way. I've heard rumors that you're... well that you're Dragonborn. Is that true?"

"Hey! That was one time and I didn't even know it was a guy until... Wait... Did you say Dragonborn? Sorry, I thought you were talking about some other rumor about me." Lydia gave a confused look, wondering if he was serious or if he was just joking. "Anyway, I don't really know about that whole Dragonborn thing. All I know is that I killed a giant lizard and now I can do this." He looked at a table with a flower pot. "Fus!" A strange wave of energy escaped his throat and the flower pot slammed against the wall before hitting the floor and shattering. Lydia looked on with amazement while Baldor's face quickly turned red. "Umm... Let's get out of here before someone sees that."

**Loredas, 7:03 PM, 6th of Hearthfire, 4E 201**

Baldor and Lydia walked east along a cobblestone path in the Rift. Baldor was wearing his helmet again, and Lydia was fastening one of her gauntlets. "I can't get this damn thing to stay tight. I don't want to end up losing an arm."

"I'll fix it for you when we get to the next town."

"You know how to smith?"

"Just the basics."

They came to a fork in the road, with the cobblestones continuing east while a beaten path went south and up a hill. "Ivarstead's this way." Lydia pointed to the south path. They nodded and began walking the beaten path for a bit before Lydia noticed a small cave from across a small pond with a waterfall. "Hey, look, a cave! Wonder what's inside?"

Baldor looked over and smiled. "Good eye. Looks like a great place for our first exploration." They headed a bit further south until they found the path leading to the cave. Two spikes were sticking out from the ground with several skulls and a rib cage impaled on them. "Looks like someone's trying to scare us off." They walked down and approached the cave, which had two corpses impaled near the entrance. "Ooh. So scary," Baldor said sarcastically. "Let's check it out!" The two Nords readied their weapons and entered Lost Knife Hideout.

As they made their way into the cave, they could hear the sound of water rushing and crouched down to sneak. They eventually saw that a stream of water was pouring from a crack and going deeper into the cave. "So if the water's going from the waterfall to the pond to this cave, where does it end up?" Lydia asked.

"One way to find out," said Baldor.

They went further in and noticed a light ahead. Two Nord bandits were sitting by a fire, not even paying attention to the entrance. Baldor made a gesture to move very slowly to avoid making noise. Eventually, they were able to hear the bandits' conversation. "So you're saying you brought that cat down alone?"

"Why, you don't think I could do it?"

"Wasn't our last catch a cave bear?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Take down that one with your bare hand too?"

"Troll's blood was he a tough one!"

The first bandit scoffed in disbelief.

"But I've got the key to the Sabre Cage! Look!"

"What's that supposed to prove? Get back on patrol!" The two bandits stopped talking after that.

Baldor gave Lydia a nod and they both jumped in screaming. Baldor avoided an arrow fired at his shoulder and slashed the second bandit across the chest, then stabbed him in the heart. Lydia used her shield to smack the first bandit in the face. The first bandit was turned around by the attack, allowing Lydia to bury her axe in the back of his neck, killing him. "That was so easy, it's insulting," said Lydia as she pried her axe free.

Baldor examined the corpse of the second bandit and found a key. "Let's take a look at that cat." They went further into the cave until they came to a very large cavern. A narrow walkway stretched to the center of the cavern which was connected to a gigantic stalactite. Two Orc bandits patrolled the area. A second walkway lead even further into the cave. Below them was a deep pool of water that was fed by several waterfalls all over the cavern.

Lydia marveled at the beauty of the cavern. "I've never seen anything quite like that..."

"There's no way we can just sneak up on them," said Baldor. "We'll have to rush them before they can call for help. They ran towards the Orcs in the middle of the cavern, weapons raised. Baldor went for the one standing on the scaffold, who spotted him and drew his bow. "Fus!" Baldor Shouted. The Unrelenting Force Shout staggered the Orc, preventing him from firing. Baldor caught up before he could draw again and stabbed him in the throat.

Lydia went for the other Orc near the edge. He readied his battle axe and tried swinging it at her head, but she was able to duck and slit his throat her war axe. The Orcs fell dead and Lydia picked up the steel battle axe as her prize. "Now this is more like it!" Lydia chucked her shield into the water below her. She handed her orcish war axe over to Baldor. "Here, my Thane. You can have this back."

Baldor took the axe and put it in his bag. "Thanks." The Nords continued going through Lost Knife Hideout. The next few bandits were all laughably easy, and the duo jumped over an obvious trip wire that would have dropped several boulders down on them. They eventually came to another area with an old stone wall.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Lydia said nervously. They crept up to a hole in the wall to overhear a conversation between two more bandits.

"Looks like the boss is at it again,"

"Why? What's he doing now?"

"He's on one of his drunk rants again. Except this time he's challenging everyone to a duel over in the hole. We've got him locked in there now, but he's still challenging anyone that looks crooked at him."

"Someone should let that cat loose. That'd shut him up real quick."

"Hey, don't say that too loud, you don't want it getting back to him." Baldor accidentally kicked a rock. "What was that?" The bandit got up to investigate the noise. Knowing they were caught, Baldor and Lydia jumped out from hiding. "Intruders!" the Redguard bandit yelled. Baldor swung his sword, but the Redguard grabbed his wrist and kept him pinned. "Drop the sword," he demanded.

Lydia made quick work of the Nord bandit by chopping his head off, then ran towards a Bosmer bandit that hid behind a table. She buried her new axe in his shoulder, severing his jugular vein. Before the Bosmer had even hit the ground, Lydia had run back to help Baldor, who was still pinned by the Redguard. "Back off!" she cried. She got behind the Redguard and choked him with the handle of her battle axe. "Now!"

Baldor stabbed the bandit in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground and slowly bleed out. "Thanks, Lydia," the Dragonborn said with relief. They nodded and continued, dispatching a few more bandits on the way. They came to an opening that lead to a small cavern. Baldor noticed a small waterfall that poured into a tiny hole. Curious, he jumped into the hole, with Lydia following right behind. They found a small crawl-space that had been eroded by the stream of water. "Jackpot," Baldor said as he eyed a large treasure chest. He tried the lock, and realized it was a master-level lock. "Okay, I've got twelve lockpicks, and very little experience. He we go." He slid the first lockpick in and tried unlocking it. _*Ting!*_ It broke instantly. "Damn." Okay, let's try again. _*Ting!* _"Damn."_ *Ting!*_ "Damn." _*Ting!* _"Damn." _*Ting!*_ "Damn." On the sixth try, Baldor heard a _*Click!*_ "Hey, I did it!"

Lydia smiled with anticipation. "What's inside?"

Baldor fished through the chest. "A few scrolls, and about fifty septims. Not bad." He closed the chest and continued sneaking through the crawl-space with Lydia. They could hear the bandits' leader making drunken threats.

"What are you waiting for? I know you wanna kill me! Now's your chance! Send another one in! Send two! I don't care!"

They came to the small cavern they saw earlier. There were several cages all around, but one in particular had a sabre cat locked up. Baldor did a head count: One male Khajiit, one female Redguard, one female Nord, and one male Breton. The male Nord bandit leader was trapped in some kind of arena. Baldor took a few seconds to think about how to even the odds. Coming up with an idea, he whispered. "Lydia, climb up the cage and hold the gate shut. I'm going to unlock it. When I get everyone's attention, open the gate and free the cat. If we're lucky, it'll distract one or two."

"Got it." Lydia grabbed onto the bars of the cage and climbed up, ignoring the sounds of the grunting sabre cat. She put her hands firmly on the gate to keep it from opening. "Ready."

Baldor grabbed the key he had taken earlier and unlocked the cage. He then ran forward and stabbed the Khajiit before he could react, although everyone else immediately saw him and drew their weapons. "Lydia, now!" Lydia lifted up the cage gate and the sabre cat began attacking its captors. The Breton and Redguard were killed easily. The Nord bandit took a few slashes from its claws, but was eventually able to shove her sword down its throat. She turned to face Baldor and charged towards him, only for Lydia's arrow to pierce her skull. Lydia calmly put her bow away and jumped back down from the cage. "One more to go."

The duo calmly walked over to the arena, which was separated by an animal cage. The drunken bandit leader looked up at them with his steel war hammer at the ready and continued talking trash, not even caring that his entire gang had just died. "Come on down here and fight me, you damn kids! I bet you don't even know how to swing a sword without chopping off your fingers!"

Lydia and Baldor smirked before unlocking the cage and joining the bandit leader in his arena. "Alright, let's see just how good you are," said Baldor.

"Hey, that's a neat war hammer," said Lydia. "That's my trophy once I kill you!"

The bandit leader rushed forward and hit Baldor in the hip. The Dragonborn grunted in pain but brought down his sword. The bandit blocked Baldor's attack with the handle of his war hammer and stunned him by slamming the handle against his chin. Lydia took advantage of the opening and swung at the back of his neck, but he managed to duck and make her accidentally slash Baldor's chest. "Sorry!" Lydia yelled.

"Be careful!" Baldor said in pain. Fortunately his armor absorbed most of the strike. He quickly casted Healing on himself while the bandit leader was busy with Lydia.

"Come here!" the bandit yelled. He swung his hammer and hit Lydia right in the chest, stunning her and cracking her armor. Lydia stepped back from the blow, and immediately he struck her again. This time he pierced her armor and she took a heavy hit in the ribs. Lydia fell to the floor in pain, holding her chest. The bandit brought up his hammer for the killing blow, but was interrupted by Baldor stabbing him in the armpit. He wailed in pain and glared at Baldor. "You're mine!" He swung his hammer wildly, not caring who he hit.

"Fus!" Baldor's Unrelenting Force stunned the bandit. He followed up by slitting the bandit's throat. As the drunk bandit leader lay dying on the floor, Baldor rushed to Lydia's aide. "How bad are you hurt?"

Lydia gathered the strength to sit up. "It's nothing too serious. It just hurts like a bitch." They both laughed briefly. "I don't think he broke anything. Well, except my armor." Baldor helped Lydia to her feet. "Thank you, my Thane."

Baldor briefly examined her armor. "It's cracked pretty badly. I can probably fix it, but there's a very sharp shard right here. Just by walking, that shard could puncture a lung. I suggest you wear something else until we can get it repaired."

Lydia glanced at the corpse of the bandit leader, who was wearing steel armor similar to hers except it had shoulder guards. "The repair won't be necessary. I'll just wear his."

"Good. Go ahead and change. I'll see what's in the other treasure chest." Baldor walked back up to the cage area.

Lydia removed her helmet and began unfastening her cuirass. _'It's amazing how polite he is.__'_ She removed the cuirass, leaving her in a bra. Her years of training definitely showed, as she had a very solid build with visible hints of muscle. Her biceps were firm and hard, and a six-pack was slowly developing. Her breasts were a generous size as well. _'He could have easily used the chance to take a peak.'_ She began removing the armor from the dead bandit. _'But he instead gives me the privacy to change alone.'_ She removed his cuirass and held it in her hands. _'I think I'm going to enjoy travelling with this guy.'_ She slid the cuirass on herself and put her helmet back on. Lydia walked back up while fastening the straps "So what did you find?"

Baldor was busy reading a book. After muttering a few sentences to himself, the book spontaneously caught fire. The Dragonborn dropped the burning book and turned to Lydia. "A spell tome for Fast Travel. I just finished learning it. Basically, it allows me to teleport. There are some rules, though. I can only teleport to a place I've already been, it only works outdoors, and I can't teleport if there's a hostile being nearby. Other than that, I could use this to travel anywhere in an instant. This is definitely going to be useful. There was also about a hundred septims." He grabbed a small coin purse out from the chest. "Here you go." He tossed the purse to Lydia, who caught it in both hands. "So how was your first exploration?"

Lydia held the bag in surprise. By the weight of it, she could tell that this was all the gold Baldor found in the chest. After a moment, she smiled and put it in her own bag. "It was pretty fun, honestly. I mean, sure we already killed a bunch of bandits two days ago, but this really felt suspenseful. Thank you, my Thane."

The Dragonborn removed his helmet and yawned. "You know, it's getting pretty late. Let's catch some sleep in here before heading out."

Lydia nodded in approval. "I'm just going to inspect the area for more bandits really quick. We don't want a nasty surprise in the morning." She walked back down to the arena and picked up the steel war hammer, abandoning her axe. She then made her way to the gate on the other side and stepped through. After walking through a narrow path, Lydia found herself by one of the waterfalls inside the large cavern they passed earlier. "Wow," she said to herself, admiring the view. She came to a wooden balcony in front of the waterfall and spotted two bandits looking over the edge, a female Imperial and a male Dunmer. _'And these guys didn't see us when we came in? Wow, they're incompetent.'_ She ran along the narrow walkway with her hammer raised. The Dunmer barely had time to look up before Lydia smashed his skull in.

The Imperial began drawing her sword. "You're going to regret-" Lydia cut her off by hitting her head with such force that it slammed into the wall, crushing her skull slightly.

"Okay, now this place is secure," Lydia said. She walked back to the cage area and found Baldor already asleep in one of the bedrolls, using the sabre cat's corpse as a pillow. The young Nord woman smiled and picked a bedroll for herself. She took off her helmet and pulled a blanket out of her bag. She finally lied down and rested her head on a pile of hay. She closed her eyes and allowed her fatigue to settle in.

**Middas, 7:33 AM, 24th of Hearthfire, 4E 201**

Baldor and Lydia stepped outside of the tomb known as Ustengrav. Baldor carried a large horn in his hand. "So we climbed a giant mountain just to chat with the Greybeards for ten minutes, travel to a swamp on the other side of the country, and raid some tomb for this horn. It's a really good thing I found that Fast Travel book back in Lost Knife Hideout. I would not look forward to walking all the way back."

"My Thane, may I make a suggestion?" Lydia asked.

"Of course."

"The Greybeards don't know about that spell you found. They're likely anticipating you to take another three or four weeks to come back. We could use that time to explore as much of Skyrim as possible and add more locations to your Fast Travel spell."

Baldor thought about the idea for a moment while stuffing the horn in his bag. "Okay. That sounds like a great idea. Did you have any ideas on where to go?"

"Well, I would suggest hitting all the hold capitals as soon as possible. That'll provide you with waypoints for future use. We passed through Morthal on the way here. We could use your spell to travel back there. Solitude is about a one week trip from there."

Baldor nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. Okay, come here." He put his hand on his housecarl's shoulder and prepared to teleport. "Wait, what?" To his confusion, they were still in front of Ustengrav.

"What happened?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know. It's not like the spell isn't working. I used it to take us back to Whiterun as soon as we were done with the Greybeards. That must mean there's an enemy nearby." The sound of the wind rushing confirmed Baldor's thoughts. "Uh oh."

"Dragon!" Lydia cried. A large, brown dragon dove down and landed in front of the Nords. Lydia marveled at the creature. A being so dangerous, yet beautiful. She quickly shrugged her thoughts away, knowing that killing the beast was much more important.

The dragon locked his eyes on Baldor, hoping to kill the Dovahkiin before he got too powerful. "Yol... Toor Shul!" Baldor raised his shield and took minor damage from the dragon's Fire Breath. As the attack ended, Baldor slashed his sword across the beast's face.

Lydia smashed her hammer against the dragon's neck, causing him to retaliate by hitting her with his wing. Lydia stumbled back but quickly recovered. "You will die this day, dragon!" She swung her hammer again, but he kicked her back before the attack could connect. She found herself in a daze on the floor, vulnerable to the dragon's next attack. He raised up his tail and slammed it down on Lydia as hard as he could, knocking her out.

"Lydia!" Baldor cried. He raised his shield and slammed it against the dragon's face, stunning the beast. He slashed at him twice, and attempted to go for the kill. The dragon angrilly snapped his jaws and drew some blood from Baldor's side. Baldor wailed in pain and came down to his knees. He desperately drank a few healing potions while the dragon used the opportunity to take flight. Baldor got back to his feet and looked up at the roaring monster that flew above his head.

The dragon found a place to hover and turned his attention to the unconscious Lydia. "Yol..."

Thinking quickly, Baldor used his own Shout. "Fus... Ro!" A more powerful version of Unrelenting Force stunned the dragon, interrupting his Shout and causing him to roar in annoyance. Baldor casted Frostbite which, while weak, was enough to harm the already weakened dragon. He tried in vain to stay airborne, and ultimately fell to the ground below. The Dragonborn rushed forward and attempted to stab the creature in the eye, but found himself picked in his jaws and tossed aside like a ragdoll. Baldor screamed in a combination of fear and pain until he hit the ground.

Lydia woke up and looked around in confusion. "What?" She quickly saw a wounded Baldor struggling to sit up while the mighty dragon slowly walked over, intending to finish him off. "Now you're mine!" Lydia jumped to her feet and ran over to the dragon, smashing her hammer against his nose. The dragon roared in pain and turned his attention to her. Lydia swung again and hit him in the eye, partially blinding him. Not giving an inch, she held her hammer high above her head and brought it down with full force, crushing the lizard's skull.

The dragon's corpse fell limp after a short roar. Amazed, Baldor stood back up while casting Healing on himself. "You... that was incredible," he told Lydia.

Lydia nodded. "I never thought I'd see one for myself." The dragon's lifeless body suddenly began shaking and a few scaled caught fire. "Wait. What's going on?" Soon, the entire dragon was engulfed in flames. A strange wave of energy escaped the corpse and flooded into Baldor, who began glowing with a strange aura. "By the Nine..." Baldor glowed brighter and brighter as they energy continued to enter his body. Eventually, the mighty dragon was reduced to a skeleton and the aura around Baldor flared wildly for several seconds before eventually calming down and vanishing inside his body. The Dragonborn took a deep breath while Lydia stood completely dumbfounded. She repeatedly glanced over at the dragon's skeleton and Baldor, unsure of which one was a more amazing sight. "You really are the Dragonborn. I mean, I know I saw you learn from the Greybeards, but to actually see you steal that dragon's soul with my own eyes..."

Baldor laughed. "I guess we're both impressed by what the other can do." He walked over and examined the skeleton. "Wow. Just look at his skull. Look at that gigantic hole in his skull. You're one strong woman, Lydia."

Lydia smirked with pride. "Strongest in Whiterun."

The Dragonborn scavenged a few bones and scales that were still intact. "These'll fetch us a good price." He stuffed them into his bag of apparently infinite space. "Okay, before we head out, you need a sobriquet."

"Oh?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah. I mean, _Baldor Blade-Breaker and his partner Lydia_ doesn't really sound good. You need a heroic name of your own."

Lydia chuckled. "Okay, what did you have in mind, my Thane?"

Baldor glanced at the dead dragon and gave a smile. "Dragon-Crusher."

She took the moment to consider the name. "Lydia Dragon-Crusher... I think I like the sound of that."

"Then it's settled. To Solitude!" Baldor put his hand on Lydia's shoulder and together they teleported to Morthal.

* * *

**Mark Grimaldo: So we retconned Delphine stealing the horn. For those curious, yes, Baldor was just joking about that rumor.**


End file.
